When the Heart Wins
by 98myhappyending
Summary: Haliey Robinson always wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. She never thought it was real until she moved to Portland, Oregon.
1. Chapter 1 Breaking News and Hearts

Prologue

I had always wondered what it would be like to be a vampire. You wouldn't have to worry about the whole, "you only have one life to live" stuff or the, "Life is short." I would have forever. My only problem was, vampires don't exist. Right?

Chapter 1

Breaking News and Hearts

Living in Kentucky was never the greatest thing. There wasn't really anything to do at all unless you liked horses, dirt track racing, or the movies. So, I wasn't to upset when my parents told me we were moving to Portland, Oregon.

"When do we leave?" my little sister whispered. She was devastated we were leaving. She didn't want to leave our grandparents or her best friend. I didn't either but me being 17, I was a lot closer to going to college than her 9 year wait left.

"3 weeks." my mother answered. 3 weeks. I wasn't to upset we were moving but I was going to miss my best friend. I had meet Taylor in preschool. Neither one of us did great at naptime so soon, we where inseparable. Despite him being a boy and me being a girl usually in the summer time one of us would sleepover at each other's houses. Sure, I had my girlfriends, but nobody really got me like he did. Whenever his girlfriend of almost 2 years broke his heart this past summer, he actually came over at three in the morning. Not that I had cared. I really didn't want to leave him, let along break the news to him.

I found myself walking across my yard to his house. He was my next door neighbor thankfully. I let myself in his house, something we had always done. His mother and little sister Jessica were sitting on the living room couch watching Jess's favorite show, "SpongeBob."  
>"Hailey!" the 5 year old screeched as soon as she saw me. I couldn't help but smile has she wrapped her arms around my legs. The tears stung my eyes because the little girl didn't know about the move yet. Taylor's mom, Nancy, nodded solemnly at me and turned away quickly to wipe away the tears that were starting to form. Mom must have told her already.<p>

"Hey kiddo!" I smiled pushing back the tears for now.

"Taylor's outback." Nancy smiled. As I was walking through the house heading for the back door I realized how much I was going to miss this. This place was like my second home.

I found Taylor outside lying on a blanket he had spread out looking up at the night time stars. I lied next to him gazing at the twinkling stars.

"Mom told me." He spoke after a short silence. My heart broke into a million pieces with those three words. Tears spilled over. When I looked at him I realized I wasn't the only one crying. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We didn't say anything for a while just lied there in each other's arms. Thinking. Thinking about how after knowing each other for 14 years how were we going to live across the country from one another.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I broke the silence.

"Hal, I don't know how I'm going to survive senior year without you." I cringed. Moving really didn't bother me. Starting a new school did. It really bothered me starting senior year.

"I know. You probably won't." I joked. He laughed and tightened his grip on me. I caught his eye and slowly we leaned in. I never knew what people meant when they said sparks fly. Until now.

Taylor and I spent the next three weeks holding onto what time we had left. The day I had to leave he came over and we just sat there in pure depression.

"Hal, just think this time next year we can be together again."  
>"I know. I'll miss you! You better text and call me!"<br>"I promise."  
>We had a long goodbye kiss. In the car tears were rolling down my cheeks. They continued as we walked through the airport and as we boarded the plane. A passing flight attendant gave me a small reassuring smile.<p>

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for take-off."

I realized not only was I taking off on the plane but on with my new life whether I liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Keep Holding On

Chapter 2

New houses New places New faces

When we arrived in Portland it was raining. Great. We drove from the airport to our new house in a rental car. The house was in a neighboorhood about 15 minutes away. It was a two story white house with blue shutters. I was the very first one to enter the new house. I made my up the stairs and chose the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Opening the door I let myself into the room. There was bed with no matress and a matching dresser. I sighed and sat my bag on the floor. My dad knocked on the door. He gave me a small smile and walked into my room.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Yeah! It's great!" I lied. I swear after he let him self out he had muttered, "you better."  
>I had a bad feeling about moving here and that wasn't helping. Was the real reason we moved here was that he got a better job or something else? I shuddered. No. Of course that was the reason. My dad would never do anything to harm anyone let along me, Allie and mom.<p>

We only had one week till school started and to my dismay the days passed quickly. I spent my time exploring the surronding woods.I found a pretty worn down path that led to a meadow. (**A/N No I'm copying Twilight. This will come into play later. I promise!) **My dad's temper seemed to grow shorter and shorter everyday. Last night he busted the lock on the back door. I flinched. I took my place at the breakfast table sitting down my bookbag. I was going for another hike since there were only two days left till school started.

"HALIEY!" I heard my dad yell. I looked over to see him, red faced, coming through the front door. I learned that he had been staying out late drinking. This scared me, not only for myself but for Allie too.

"Yes dad?" I mentally cringed.

"Where's my breakfast?" he bellowed.

"On the table sir." I turned my attention to my pancakes.

"Don't get smart with me!" That's when everything took a turn for the worse. He hit me. My face was still stinging as I grabbed my bookbag and bolted out the already broken back door.

I ran as fast as I could down the worn path and found my self in my meadow. That's when I saw them. The two most beautiful creatures I'd ever saw.


End file.
